


A Klingon Alone

by Stregatrek



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A bit sad, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deanna/Worf, Episode Related, Episode Remix, F/M, Parallels, S7E11, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Worf gets swapped into one more Universe





	A Klingon Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerchickadee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerchickadee/gifts).



> A gift for queerchickadee, who requested a soulmate AU Deanna/Worf

Worf looked around. He had been beside Geordi, and then the all-too-familiar wave of disorientation swept over him, and he was being stared at where he stood alone beside the warp core. This Universe either possessed no manners, or he had done something to draw attention to himself. He looked down. His uniform appeared entirely as it should be. Rather than wait for an explanation, he strode out of Engineering and headed for the bridge. Perhaps he could make this Picard understand what he was experiencing before he was pulled to another reality. He hoped the Geordi and Data in the last one would continue to work on the problem- he wondered if another Worf had replaced him, there. Would Deanna- his wife Deanna- know the difference between them right away, now that she knew he was being shunted reality to reality? This whole business was… confusing.  


“Captain,” he said, exiting the turbolift onto the bridge. “I must discuss-”  


“Worf!” Tasha Yar was smiling at him. What? He stared at her as she continued, “What are you doing here?”  


Picard stood up. “Mr. Worf! I wasn’t aware we were scheduled to receive your transport.”  


Transport? Was his counterpart indigenous to this Universe not currently aboard the _Enterprise _? Perhaps the bat’leth tournament was on a different day here. It would not be the strangest thing he had seen. “I did not come by ship, Captain.” Worf was having trouble looking away from Tasha Yar, but he met Picard’s eyes. “I do not fully understand the phenomenon myself, but I was moved into this Universe- I do not know how- from my own. I have been in several _other _realities, as well, and I do not know how to return to my own.” The entire bridge crew was staring at him. He knew they had all encountered stranger things than a Klingon not meant for this reality, but that did not stop the situation from being uncomfortable. Data’s blue-eyed gaze, in particular, was disquieting.  
____

___“Deanna,” Picard said. Worf looked at her, meeting her dark eyes. He wondered if they were married in this Universe. She wore her hair differently than she did at home- wrapped up loosely, some strands curling down around her face. He found it very appealing.  
_ _ _

___“He’s telling what he feels to be the truth, Captain,” She reported. He felt disoriented again, but looking around the bridge there was no sign that he’d switched Universes. Perhaps the friendly disinterest in her voice was simply a jarring change from her- affectionate- greeting in the last Universe.  
_ _ _

___Picard nodded and tugged down his uniform jacket. “Well, then. I think we’d better start looking for answers. Tell me, Mr. Worf, have you learned anything thus far that could point to the cause of this?”  
_ _ _

___While the Captain spoke, a headache was threatening to force Worf’s eyes shut with its sudden intensity. “In the previous Universe we were beginning to speculate, but I was unexpectedly removed from there. We had ascertained only that I belong to a different quantum reality.”  
_ _ _

___“Quantum reality…” Picard repeated, something of the philosopher in his eyes. Worf put a hand to his head, pressing back against the attack inside his skull. “Mr. Worf, are you quite alright?”  
_ _ _

___“I… I believe I may need to go to Sickbay,” Worf said. Dr. Crusher was instantly on her feet, waving a tricorder at him. It sounded very faintly wrong. He hoped he was not developing side effects from skipping between Universes.  
_ _ _

___Dr. Crusher frowned at the instrument. “Hm. Your neurotransmitters aren’t behaving quite normally… I’ll have to run some tests. Can you walk?”  
_ _ _

___“Yes,” Worf nodded.  
_ _ _

___“We’ll see what we can come up with regarding the quantum reality shift,” Picard promised as Worf and Dr. Crusher moved to the turbolift.  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, sir,” Worf said.  
_ _ _

___Picard nodded. “Mr. Data, go to Engineering. See if you and Mr. LaForge can’t come up with any potential explanations.”  
_ _ _

___“Aye, sir.” As the turbolift doors closed, Worf saw Data stand.  
_ _ _

___In sickbay, Worf noticed that the layout of the room was very slightly different but the personnel were those he was accustomed to- Nurse Ogawa and Doctor Selar were both flitting around the room. The former came to assist Dr. Crusher, preparing a biobed and retrieving a scanner. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Worf,” Ogawa smiled. Worf nodded to her as she moved away.  
_ _ _

___“Have I been away long?” He asked Dr. Crusher as she moved the scanner carefully across his forehead.  
_ _ _

___“A few years.”  
_ _ _

___“Years?” He repeated, shocked. “My counterpart does not serve aboard the _Enterprise _?”  
___ _ _

___Beverly shook her head. “No, not for a while- it’s my understanding that you were offered several promotions. The last I heard, you were doing well aboard the _Exeter _.”  
___ _ _

___Worf contemplated this. He supposed that, if Tasha Yar were still aboard his _Enterprise _, he would not have been promoted to his current position. Though he pitied his counterpart for leaving the flagship, he supposed he understood the desire to play a greater role than he initially had on the ship.  
___ _ _

___“So, in your Universe, you stayed aboard the _Enterprise _?” Dr. Crusher asked, glancing at him over her scanner.  
___ _ _

___“Yes,” Worf replied, touching a hand to his temple. Beverly raised her free hand to catch his wrist and move it away as she scanned around his face. “Doctor- I did not know you had a tattoo.” He spoke without thinking, and she tugged down her left sleeve.  
_ _ _

___“What?” She sounded startled. “I’ve had it as long as you’ve known me- don’t you have yours yet?”  
_ _ _

___“Mine?”  
_ _ _

___Dr. Crusher’s eyes widened slightly. “Things really _must _be different, where you’re from. I wonder if…” She adjusted the scanner. “Well well well.” She arched an eyebrow, smiling. “Welcome to our Universe.”  
___ _ _

___“Doctor?”  
_ _ _

___“...Is your left arm hurting, as well? Somewhere right about here?” She tapped her own tattoo.  
_ _ _

___“Yes!” Worf exclaimed. He pulled up his uniform sleeve. The skin on his inner forearm, slightly above the wrist was taut and shiny, like a healing burn. “What is going on?” He demanded.  
_ _ _

___Dr. Crusher put down her scanner. Gently, she said, “Congratulations, Mr. Worf; you have a soulmate.”  
_ _ _

___“A what?”  
_ _ _

___“A soulmate. That skin on your wrist is going to end up being a mark to match the one developing right now on your soulmate’s arm. That’s also, I’m guessing- I’ll need to run a couple of tests to confirm- the reason for your headaches. Your forty-two hours has begun, and your brain chemistry is just different enough that your mind is having a hard time attenuating to our Universe and your soulmate’s thoughts. I can adjust the neurotransmitter levels, if that’s the case, and you’ll be able to go through the Sharing normally.” She picked her scanner back up and began to run it along his ridges.  
_ _ _

___Worf sat stunned for a moment, but with the quick reflexes of a true warrior, he rallied. “The Sharing?” He’d thought the last Universe was confusing.  
_ _ _

___“A forty-two hour period where you and your soulmate will be able to sense- usually very weakly- one another’s thoughts and feelings.”  
_ _ _

___“I see,” Worf said, somewhat disturbed. “Thank you, Doctor.”  
_ _ _

___“Congratulations,” She said again.  
_ _ _

___Worf shook his head. “I do not even know who this supposed ‘soulmate’ is,” he said, the conversation so surreal after the events of the last few days that he wondered whether this might not be an intricate alien plot after all. Perhaps Q was playing some cruel joke on him.  
_ _ _

___“Well, usually the forty-two hours begins when you first talk to the person, but with Klingons I’ve heard of it being as simple as eye contact. With some species all it takes is walking by each other.”  
_ _ _

___Worf narrowed his eyes. “So, it is someone I have met since boarding this Enterprise,”  
_ _ _

___Dr. Crusher nodded. “I’d say that’s most likely. Although, we don’t know how your quantum resonance will behave in this Universe. I shouldn’t think it would have any impact, but this is a completely new phenomenon. The forty-two hours ought to help you figure out who it is- when you know if it’s a crewmember, will you let me know? With your permission, of course, I’d like to do a study on this. Perhaps a paper.”  
_ _ _

___“Assuming I am in this reality long enough,” Worf said.  
_ _ _

___The scanner chirruped. “Ah ha,” Doctor Crusher smiled. “I should be able to get you fixed right up. Are you ready?”  
_ _ _

___Worf nodded. Dr. Crusher used a different instrument, roughly the same size as a dermal regenerator, and he felt his headache clear. “Thank you, Doctor. For everything.” Though he had every intention of ignoring the phenomenon as it applied to him, he could not deny that the concept of knowing so obviously who your par’mach’kai was interested him. He stood.  
_ _ _

___“Worf,” Nurse Ogawa caught him as he attempted to leave. “Any idea who it might be?”  
_ _ _

___Slightly dazed, Worf replied, “I have more pressing concerns, at the moment, Nurse.”  
_ _ _

___“Just the same,” Ogawa replied, “If it turns out to be Commander Riker, let me know. My money’s been on an Orion, but Andrew’s betting the Commander will meet a Klingon. It’d be nice to be right, but I’m sure we’ll split the pool either way.” She laughed and let him leave Sickbay, wondering what kind of Universe he’d found himself in.  
_ _ _

___He hoped fervently that it wasn’t one where Commander Riker was his soulmate. Surely even Q couldn’t possibly be that cruel.  
_ _ _

___“Mr. Worf!” He turned to see Counselor Troi pursuing him up the corridor. “So Nurse Ogawa tried to get you in on the betting pool,” She smiled as she caught up to him.  
_ _ _

___“Yes- it is… strange, to be in a Universe with such a marked difference from my own.”  
_ _ _

___“I’m sure it’s very disorienting.” Deanna said sympathetically. “If you’d care to talk about it, I’m always here to listen.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, Counselor.” Worf found himself wondering what might be under her left sleeve. “For now, I would like to return to the bridge. Captain Picard and Commander Data-”  
_ _ _

___Troi interrupted him; “Right now, Mr. Worf, I’m to take you to your assigned quarters. Once you’ve settled in I’m sure the Captain will be more than happy to see you on the bridge. Speaking of the bridge,” She said, taking his elbow and cutting off his protests as she steered him through the ship, “When you first arrived, you were shocked to see Tasha. May I ask why?”  
_ _ _

___“She… is no longer aboard my Enterprise.” Worf said. Tasha Yar’s death had been honorable, killed as she was in combat as she tried to rescue a crewmember- his reality’s Deanna, in fact- but he had learned that most cultures within the Federation did not care one way or the other, far too impacted by the simple fact of the death itself. Not to mention, this crew may look like his crew, but they were not. There was no reason to share more than strictly necessary in the name of restoring his quantum signature to its appropriate Universe.  
_ _ _

___Deanna regarded him for a moment, and Worf was acutely aware in that second of silence that she likely knew as well as he the emotions he had felt since arriving. “I see.” She paused. Worf felt both sad and curious, which was confusing- the emotions did not feel _right _. “But you stayed on the _Enterprise _, in your reality, is that right?”  
_____ _ _

___“Yes. I am surprised to find my counterpart did not.”  
_ _ _

___“He was offered a few promotions, and when K’ehleyr came with Alexander he finally took one.” Deanna smiled. “We were all sad to see him go, but from what I hear he’s done well for himself.”  
_ _ _

___“Interesting,” Worf said, for a lack of anything else to say. His forearm was stinging again. He wished he could ask Deanna what else was different in this Universe- but to her, this was simply how the Universe was.  
_ _ _

___“It must be very overwhelming,” Deanna said. “Experiencing so many different realities. Were many of them very strange for you?”  
_ _ _

___Worf nodded. “The experience itself is… disquieting. Moving between realities is not natural. But in some, the people are different, and I play different roles.” He thought, sickeningly, of not being able to work his console under threat of attack. This led to the memory of Deanna-his-wife kissing his neck.  
_ _ _

___“It does sound _intriguing _, to see what could have been,” she was smirking at him, eyebrows slightly raised, and he was certain that she had caught him thinking of her other self unbraiding his hair.  
___ _ _

___“Yes,” He agreed, and they arrived at the door to his guest quarters. They were decorated in a slightly different shade than the guest quarters aboard his _Enterprise _, but they would serve him. He also noticed himself looking toward the spot on the wall where Data’s painting would hang, were he in his own quarters. He hoped that that had not been another Universe besides his own. “How long must I remain here?”  
___ _ _

___Deanna chuckled, shaking her head. She tapped her comm badge. “Troi to Picard,”  
_ _ _

___“Picard here,”  
_ _ _

___“Captain, Mr. Worf is impatient to meet with you and Mr. Data,”  
_ _ _

___“Quite understandable. As long as Dr. Crusher has cleared him, you may bring him to the briefing room.”  
_ _ _

___“Acknowledged.” Troi tapped her badge again. “Come along then, Mr. Worf,” She held out her hand, and he offered his elbow before he had thought the motion through. He was spared any embarrassment- not that he would have feared such a thing, as a warrior- by her immediately taking his arm and walking with him from the room. “So tell me,” She said as they walked, “Do you like your duties aboard your _Enterprise _?”  
___ _ _

___“Yes,” Worf replied, thinking about how small and delicate her hand felt on his arm. “I find the responsibilities gratifying and the battles glorious.”  
_ _ _

___Deanna laugned. “You know, I’ve sort of missed hearing you say things like that. Well, not you, but your counterpart from this reality.”  
_ _ _

___“Were you and he...close?” Worf asked as they entered the turbolift.  
_ _ _

___“I like to think so,” Deanna answered, leaning back and looking up at him. “He used to teach a mok’bara class Beverly and I miss very much. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to run a session, would you?”  
_ _ _

___“Of course,” Worf replied. If it would please you, he wanted to add. “Provided I remain in this Universe long enough.”  
_ _ _

___“I hope you do,” her eyes met his, and he felt as he had when Deanna-his-wife had taken his hand in the other reality.  
_ _ _

___Together they entered the briefing room. Worf was disappointed when Deanna moved away from him to take her seat across the table. Picard and Riker were already there, and Dr. Crusher joined them a moment later, followed by Data and Yar. “Commander LaForge is at a critical point in the repair of the Argus array and cannot attend,” Data excused his friend. Worf still could not get used to the android having blue eyes.  
_ _ _

___Picard nodded. “So, let us begin. The facts thus far- Mr. Worf?”  
_ _ _

___“On the last ship, we had found that I was out of quantum sync with the Universe.” Worf said. Though all the senior staff’s eyes were on him, he felt Deanna’s most keenly. It seemed to him that she was interested, speculative… perhaps ‘intrigued’ was the correct word. “I am somehow being thrown between Universes, a phenomenon which first occurred to my knowledge when I returned to the Enterprise from the Forcas III bat’leth tournament.” He paused a moment. “I have wondered if Q is not somehow responsible.”  
_ _ _

___“Q?” Picard folded his hands and furrowed his brow.  
_ _ _

___“Yes sir. He and I do not… get along.”  
_ _ _

___Riker held up a hand. “Sorry, Mr. Worf- who is this ‘Q?’”  
_ _ _

___A Universe without Q. Worf wanted to stay forever. “He is… an extremely powerful entity which has taken an interest in the _Enterprise _in my Universe. If he has not appeared to you, so much the better.”  
___ _ _

___Picard nodded thoughtfully. “Be that as it may, I suppose if this ‘Q’ is capable of moving you between Universes, we ought to keep a lookout for him.”  
_ _ _

___“Yes, sir,” Worf agreed darkly.  
_ _ _

___Data scanned him. “You do appear to be out of quantum alignment with our Universe. Tell me, is there a common factor between your experiences being shifted in and out of quantum realities?”  
_ _ _

___“I am not sure,” Worf shook his head. “It has occurred all over the ship, at varying intervals and times of day. In one reality, I did not leave the ship for the tournament, and in another I lost. The shifting may have begun as early as at the tournament itself, though I do not believe I experienced any change there.”  
_ _ _

___“But you know it happened aboard the _Enterprise _when you returned?”  
___ _ _

___“Yes,” Worf confirmed. “At a surprise party-” he tried not to sneer the words “-I was looking at a painting Data had given me, and suddenly felt dizzy. The changes were small, at first. The cake changed, and Captain Picard was there, when he previously had not been.”  
_ _ _

___Data cocked his head, folding his hands on the table in front of him. “Were any of those same variables present during later shifts?”  
_ _ _

___Worf paused.  
_ _ _

___“A material,” Dr. Crusher suggested. “Something that might have caused some kind of interaction? Was there anything strange aboard the _Enterprise _in your reality that you might have come in contact with?”  
___ _ _

___Worf shook his head. “I do not believe so. There were no scheduled supplies rendezvous to make in my absence.”  
_ _ _

___“It’s possible there was some alien influence outside the ship,” Dr. Crusher suggested.  
_ _ _

___“But then why would Worf have been the only one affected?” Riker rubbed a hand across his beard.  
_ _ _

___“We don’t know that he _was _,” Beverly countered. “For all we know, the whole crew of that _Enterprise _could be jumping between realities.”  
_____ _ _

___Picard pursed his lips. “A fair point, Doctor. However, we have only one of them here with us- I suggest we concentrate our efforts on returning him to his native Universe, and proceed from that point.”  
_ _ _

___“Yes, Captain.” Data acknowledged. “If there were no alien substances aboard, were there any other phenomena you encountered which may have triggered the shifts?”  
_ _ _

___Worf thought. There were no foods he had routinely consumed, no specific locations in the ship which had led him unexpectedly to other realities. No visiting aliens, no unusual company of any kind. “I spent most of my time going about a relatively ordinary routine, until the changes in the realities made it difficult to do so. The Argus array of our Universe was also damaged, and we were trying to determine how.”  
_ _ _

___“Were you near the array at the time of each shift?”  
_ _ _

___Shaking his head, Worf said, “No. No, when the first shift occurred we had not yet reached the array.”  
_ _ _

___“Interesting… With whom were you working?” Data asked.  
_ _ _

___“I was… predominantly with you, sir, and Commander LaForge as well.” Worf replied. “Counselor Troi was also present through much of my time in other Universes.”  
_ _ _

___“You think it was a _person _that precipitated the shift?” Riker leaned forward, looking at Data.  
___ _ _

___Data nodded. “Perhaps, sir. I do not see how, but it seems the only constant between realities that Commander Worf was with one or all of us.”  
_ _ _

___“Interesting.” Picard said, steepling his fingers.  
_ _ _

___“Have you tried tracking your flight path?” Tasha asked. “It could be that the _Enterprise _\- or your shuttle, for that matter- passed through some kind of anomaly. Like you said, the whole crew could be jumping between Universes.”  
___ _ _

___Worf nodded thoughtfully. “I recall the flight path of the shuttle, and of the _Enterprise _after I rejoined it, but not before that point.”  
___ _ _

___“It shouldn’t have happened before you got back aboard, not if it’s affecting you,”  
_ _ _

___“LaForge to Picard,” The comm chirruped.  
_ _ _

___“Picard here,”  
_ _ _

___“Captain, I could use Mr. Data down here, if you can spare him.”  
_ _ _

___Picard looked around. “Forgive me, Mr. Worf, but the Array is critical for several Federation projects underway at the moment. I’m afraid that repairing it takes precedence.”  
_ _ _

___“I understand sir,” Worf said.  
_ _ _

___“Mr. Data is on his way, Commander,” Picard said to the comm. “Picard out.” He looked around at the senior staff once more. “Mr. Worf, if you would give Commander Yar the details of your flight plan, she can begin to scan subspace. When you’ve finished, Mr. Data, please consult with them. I suggest we find a way to return Mr. Worf to his native Universe, and undo if we can whatever repercussions may have resulted from his travels. In the meantime… glad to have you aboard.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, sir.” Worf said.  
_ _ _

___“Dismissed.” Picard nodded.  
_ _ _

___“Mr. Worf,” Deanna held up a hand to stop him from following Tasha as she left the room, the last of the others to do so. “How are you finding this Universe?”  
_ _ _

___“It is… strange. Very similar to my own, but this business of soulmates… There is something disquieting about having such a decision made thusly.”  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled. “Well, no one has to act on it. I routinely see a man who’s never so much as spoken to his after that first ‘hello’ brought up his mark. Too nervous. But personally, I think it would be a shame to waste that kind of a connection. Don’t you?”  
_ _ _

___Worf hesitated. He was becoming increasingly sure that this Deanna was the one who had made his mark appear. But if that was the case, what should he do? He could be jolted out of this Universe at any moment. Besides, he might eventually find himself returned to his native quantum reality, and then he would have to see the Deanna who belonged there. What would that be like, after this? On the other hand, he might conceivably be stuck here for quite some time. “I… I agree.” He said. “I must-”  
_ _ _

___“Data to Worf,”  
_ _ _

___“Worf here,” he looked away from Deanna’s gaze.  
_ _ _

___“I will be occupied with Commander LaForge for some time, however, I believe there may be something of interest in your bioscans. If you would agree to have a full-spectrum analysis done, we may be able to find out more about why you are being shifted between Universes.”  
_ _ _

___“Understood.” Worf said. “I will arrange it with Dr. Crusher once I have consulted with Commander Yar.”  
_ _ _

___“Data out.”  
_ _ _

___“Counselor,” Worf nodded to her and returned to the bridge, head buzzing. He could hear her emotions too, a determination that roused his warrior’s spirit to answer. On the bridge, he joined Commander Yar at tactical, pointing out the route he had taken in the shuttle.  
_ _ _

___She nodded, examining it. “We passed somewhat near there as well, so I should have some sensor data. I’ll go through it and let you know what I come up with.” Worf looked up as the doors hissed and Deanna took her seat on the bridge. He could vaguely sense some interest in the goings-on of the ship.  
_ _ _

___“Thank you,” He said to Tasha, finding himself staring at her again. It had been a long time. She was a Commander here. He was proud of her. “I appreciate your help, Commander Yar.”  
_ _ _

___“Of course.” She smiled. “Glad to do it.” They studied the starmap together, watching the computer conduct scans section by section, reading off the results. He found his attention wandering somewhat. His left arm was stinging again, and he surreptitiously pushed back his sleeve to look at the mark there. It was still somewhat unfinished-looking, but he could best describe it as a triangle overlapped by a circle, with several smaller circles haloing it. Rather aesthetically nice, he supposed, and it certainly reminded him of Deanna. When had he become convinced Deanna was his soulmate? Why was he so eager to believe in soulmates, for that matter? This Universe was very strange. Even if he accepted the concept of soulmates, he had met several new people today. His so-called soulmate could be Tasha Yar, studying the panel with him, Nurse Ogawa, Commander Riker, Captain Picard. Horrifying as some of the possibilities were to contemplate, he had to admit that they were possibilities. Yet he did not feel for them as he did for Counselor Troi. He felt… a fierce rush built in his chest.  
_ _ _

___Yes, he was sure. She was his par’mach’kai. In this reality, at least. The thought was painful, but he faced it. What would happen to them- to her- when he was shunted out of this Universe? He would miss her, he already knew. She was magnetic- he knew her, and yet she was strange. Perhaps their having soulmarks was hastening something inevitable, but it did not feel false. Assuming, then, that she felt at least somewhat as he did- he would have to ask her whether she felt their time together here, assuming they got any and he did not simply find himself in another Universe- would be worth the repercussions when he did eventually leave. If he ever did.  
_ _ _

___“You know, Worf,” He looked up to see Commander Yar studying his face. “I can handle these scan results. I’ll call you if anything turns up.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, Commander,” Worf nodded and turned away, activating his comm badge. “Worf to Dr. Crusher.”  
_ _ _

___“Crusher here,”  
_ _ _

___“Doctor, if you have the time, Commander Data has suggested that a full-spectrum bio-analysis would be helpful to him.”  
_ _ _

___“Give me about twenty minutes and then come down to Sickbay,” Crusher’s voice instructed him.  
_ _ _

___“Acknowledged.” He tapped his comm off. “Is there anything else?” He asked Commander Yar.  
_ _ _

___She shook her head. “I don’t think so, Worf. Knowing the results of that exam could be helpful, there could be something that matches up on these scans… or if it is some kind of alien influence, maybe they left some kind of residual mark.”  
_ _ _

___“I do not like waiting.” He remarked.  
_ _ _

___“You and me both.” She laughed, then cast a more critical eye over him. “Worf, when was the last time you slept? Or had a meal?”  
_ _ _

___“I… Klingon endurance-”  
_ _ _

___Deanna was suddenly at his elbow again. “Neither one of us believe that, Mr. Worf. Come to Ten Forward with me,”  
_ _ _

___“I do not wish to keep you from your duties,” Worf said, though he was more than willing to have her company to himself again. His left arm began to sting slightly. Strange that it came and went. He was tempted to roll up his sleeve to look at it.  
_ _ _

___Deanna shook her head. “I have an appointment in an hour, more than enough time to get you some food and on your way to Sickbay.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, Counselor,” Worf accepted her offer. “If I can offer my assistance in any way,” He said to Commander Yar.  
_ _ _

___“I’ll let you know,” She replied.  
_ _ _

___“You’re going to get tired of my company,” Deanna said as they stepped into the turbolift. He was almost sure that she was teasing, but the words had the air of a challenge, and a warrior never refused a challenge.  
_ _ _

___“Not at all. I enjoy your company,” It was true. Being with her felt natural. Somehow different than being with the Deanna he knew, as much as he valued that friendship.  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled. “I enjoy your company too, Worf.”  
_ _ _

___Worf grappled again with the idea that if and when he returned to his own Universe he would retain these memories- and feelings?- associated with Deanna-his-wife and this Deanna, who he strongly suspected was his soulmate. Strange, to find his par’mach’kai in such a way. His arm was stinging again.  
_ _ _

___“Something wrong, Mr. Worf?” Deanna asked as they entered Ten Forward. It, at least, looked the same as he was used to.  
_ _ _

___He met her eyes across the table. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. He remembered how she had used to wear her hair, in his Universe, up in a tight bun. He liked this option better, as it had enough loose strands that he could, if he wanted to, reach out and touch them… “Not at all, Counselor.”  
_ _ _

___“You have a lot on your mind,” She said.  
_ _ _

___“Yes,” he agreed. “But that is not a bad thing.”  
_ _ _

___A server stopped at their table. “Hey there, Counselor. Mr. Worf! Good to see you again; when did you get here?”  
_ _ _

___“Recently,” Worf replied.  
_ _ _

___“Know what you’d like?”  
_ _ _

___Worf ordered gagh, despite the fact that replicators never did it justice, and prune juice. Deanna chose a hot chocolate.  
_ _ _

___“Be right out with those,” The waiter promised with a smile.  
_ _ _

___Deanna picked the thread of their conversation back up. “If you need space to process anything, just let me know. You must have been through a lot.”  
_ _ _

___“I will,” Worf assured her. He could hear her in the back of his mind, more clearly now. He wondered if it was because they were close, and relatively alone. Would it fade back to general impressions when they separated again? This was a very strange phenomenon. “Tell me, Counselor,” He realized he didn’t have a specific question. “Does everyone have a soulmate?”  
_ _ _

___She looked surprised. “I assume so. Most people think so, though of course not everyone will meet theirs. It’s a big galaxy, especially when you don’t know who you’re looking for.”  
_ _ _

___He nodded. “I am very interested in the phenomenon.”  
_ _ _

___“Is there nothing like it in your Universe?” She asked. Their food arrived. “Thank you,” She said with a smile, and picked up her hot chocolate.  
_ _ _

___Worf shook his head. “No. Most cultures- Klingons included- have a word for a partner or partners who is more suited to you than most; I have heard Humans use the word _soulmate _before, but it has no literal definition and there is certainly no definitive indication of when one has found it.”  
___ _ _

___“You just guess?”  
_ _ _

___“Indeed,” Worf nodded. “There are those who claim to know definitively, but they do not have a mark on their arm, and they cannot hear the thoughts of the other person. Unless their species is telepathic, of course.”  
_ _ _

___“Interesting…” Deanna said. “You know, I wasn’t sure I’d ever find mine, but I was used to that idea. It’s not like all of us sit around waiting for it to happen- I mean, I don’t know how it is in your Universe, but not having the possibility of one day having a soulmark seems strange to me. Here, there are whole industries based on it; arranging subspace group calls, shore leave or other vacations with hundreds of people from all over, that kind of thing. I imagine you don’t do that in your Universe.”  
_ _ _

___“No,” Worf shook his head. “Though there are means of meeting people you would not ordinarily meet in the course of your life.” He thought about Lwaxana and the man she had brought aboard when she had so disrupted Alexander’s learning.  
_ _ _

___“Hm,” Deanna took another sip of her hot chocolate. “That sounds like a strange sort of in-between. Always looking and never knowing.”  
_ _ _

___Worf shrugged. “I had not thought of it like that.”  
_ _ _

___“An outsider’s perspective, of course,” Deanna said with a smile. “Maybe it’s nothing like that. Still, I think I like this better. Easier to tell.” She cast him a sharp-eyed look.  
_ _ _

___He wasn’t sure he was prepared for the leap. “Indeed,” he said noncommittally. “I believe I should be going to Sickbay. Dr. Crusher will be expecting me soon,”  
_ _ _

___“Of course,” She said.  
_ _ _

___They walked most of the way in silence. He knew she was listening to his emotions, just as he was listening to hers. They were both anticipatory, he was conflicted and she was sympathetic. He could see the inevitable direction of their thoughts. Finally, they arrived outside Sickbay. Deanna faced him, looking expectant.  
_ _ _

___Worf didn’t hesitate. “There have been… many differences in the realities I have seen.”  
_ _ _

___“Oh?” Deanna was toying idly with the left sleeve of her uniform. As soon as he’d noticed she was doing it, he caught a faint tinge of surprise and she stopped. He heard an echoing sense of anticipation behind the wave of surprise.  
_ _ _

___“In the last reality, you and I were married.”  
_ _ _

___“Is that so?” Deanna smirked, eyes sparkling. Quickly, she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “See you when you and Data are done?”  
_ _ _

___“Yes,” he nodded. “Deanna- if I am pulled out of this reality before then-” he didn’t know what sentiment he was feeling, much less trying to convey. “Thank you,” he decided on.  
_ _ _

___“Thank _you _.” Deanna answered, and watched with a smile as he walked into Sickbay.  
___ _ _

___Dr. Crusher was efficient in gathering her samples and performing her analysis. Nurse Ogawa was nowhere to be seen, for which Worf was grateful. He did not wish to discuss soulmates with her.  
_ _ _

___“You haven't been experiencing any unusual symptoms since we last spoke?”  
_ _ _

___Worf shook his head. “No. I have been experiencing some… stinging, in my forearm.”  
_ _ _

___Beverly nodded. “That's normal, for this stage of the soulmark. If you'd like, I can give you something for the pain.”  
_ _ _

___“That is not necessary.”  
_ _ _

___Data joined them in sickbay as Dr. Crusher finished her tests. “I'll call you when I have the results,”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, Doctor.”  
_ _ _

___“In the meantime, if any symptoms develop let me know, okay?”  
_ _ _

___Worf nodded. “I will, thank you.”  
_ _ _

___“Yar to Data,” The comm chirruped as Worf and Data turned to leave.  
_ _ _

___“Data here,”  
_ _ _

___“I’ve found a subspace anomaly, Commander, right in the path of Worf’s shuttle. I’m getting readings that correspond with the ion trail of a Starfleet shuttle of the type Worf was flying.”  
_ _ _

___Data nodded as though he had expected this. “Understood. Data out.” The android looked at Worf. “Did you experience any effects while you passed through this anomaly, Mr. Worf?”  
_ _ _

___Worf shook his head. “No.”  
_ _ _

___“Hm,” Data frowned. “I believe closer study of the anomaly is in order.” He activated his comm badge. “Data to Picard.”  
_ _ _

___“Picard here.”  
_ _ _

___“Sir, we have determined that Mr. Worf’s shuttle passed through an anomaly in subspace before rendezvousing with the _Enterprise _. Recommend we proceed to the anomaly to conduct further tests.”  
___ _ _

___“Hm.” Picard paused a beat, listening to someone else on the bridge. “Very well, Mr. Data, once Commander LaForge has finished his repairs on the Argus array.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, sir.” Data acknowledged. “Data out.”  
_ _ _

___“Mr. Data,” Worf said once the doors of Sickbay had closed. “I would like to ask a question regarding this phenomenon of… soulmates.”  
_ _ _

___“I may not be the most suitable person to ask, as I do not have a soulmark.”  
_ _ _

___Worf brushed this aside. “I wanted to ask- can a person have more than one?” He thought of this Deanna, after he left. He thought of the Deanna in his Universe, after he got back.  
_ _ _

___Data nodded. “It is fairly common for a person to have more than one soulmate. Some are platonic, some are romantic.”  
_ _ _

___“I see,” Worf said before Data could expound further. He appreciated his android friend’s thoroughness, in most situations, but time was of the essence. “Thank you.” He nodded. Good.  
_ _ _

___“May I ask; what is the purpose of your inquiry?”  
_ _ _

___“I am not familiar with the way your Universe works in this regard. I do not wish to… commit an error.” Worf said.  
_ _ _

___Data nodded. “I see. I sometimes wonder about this phenomenon, myself.”  
_ _ _

___“Oh?”  
_ _ _

___“Being positronic, I do not have a soulmate. Or perhaps I do, but my artificially constructed brain cannot detect their thoughts, nor my skin evidence their pattern.” Data looked as truly concerned as Worf had ever seen him, and though he felt a certain discomfort discussing soulmates in general, he could not help but recall the brief relationship between Data and the Tasha in his Universe, nor the holoimage his reality’s Data kept. He thought of how happy Geordi and Data had seemed, several Universes ago.  
_ _ _

___“I believe you have a soulmate, Commander.” He said firmly. “Even if your physical form does not display that fact. After all, in my reality, none of us have a mark. Yet it is possible to find one’s par’mach’kai.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you,” Data said, sounding almost human. “That is good to know.”  
_ _ _

___Stiffly, Worf returned, “You are welcome, Commander.”  
_ _ _

___Data nodded to him once and they separated, the android headed to Engineering, and the Klingon to wait.  
_ _ _

___Worf returned to his guest quarters and stood for a moment in the doorway, considering. “Computer, chocolate. Delavian. And… roses. Red.” He was fairly sure that Deanna liked flowers. She liked color, at least, and he seemed to recall her admiring various flora. Thusly armed, Worf returned to the corridors of the _Enterprise _. He reached Counselor Troi’s quarters and pressed the door chime. “Hello, Mr. Worf,” Deanna smiled. “Oh, these are lovely! Come in, please. Let me put them in some water,”  
___ _ _

___She took the flowers from him and replicated a vase, putting the arrangement on a low table. He proffered the chocolate when she turned back to him, and she smiled dazzlingly. “How did you know?” She asked. “This is my absolute favorite!”  
_ _ _

___Worf smiled, watching her unwrap the chocolate. He was sure the replicated version was not as good as the original, but she didn’t seem to mind. “It was the favorite of the Deanna in my Universe, as well.”  
_ _ _

___“Some things never change,” Deanna smiled softly, a moment of melancholy passing through as it occurred to them both that Worf may leave soon. “And how did you know it was me? Though it was certainly easy for me to tell that it was you!”  
_ _ _

___“Of course it was you, Deanna. Who else could have been so… dynamic.” He wanted to say glittering, effervescent, sparkling, diamond-bright; but time was short, and Klingon poetry was long.  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled and guided him to the sofa, sitting down so that their knees touched and they faced each other. “Thank you, Worf.” She laid her hand gently over his. “You’re feeling sad.”  
_ _ _

___“Yes.” He turned his hand over to hold hers. “Yes; I regret having met you in circumstances that mandate my departure, and yet since they are the same circumstances which allowed us to meet at all, I cannot regret it. Except that I cannot stay.”  
_ _ _

___Silent for a long moment as she stroked her thumb over the back of his hand- and her hands were so small, he noticed again with incredible affection- Deanna’s face gave nothing away they had not said aloud. However, the vague impression of her mind that Worf was currently privy to allowed him to hear some of her sadness and some of her resolve. “I know you have to go,” Deanna said. “But I would like to make the most of the time we do have. I want to have good memories of my soulmate, after all. Would you please stay for dinner?”  
_ _ _

___“Of course,” Worf said, attention caught by Deanna’s nearness. She had taken her hair down. “Deanna.” He met her eyes. “May I kiss you?”  
_ _ _

___She smiled. “Please do.”  
_ _ _

___He tried to be gentle, restraining the natural Klingon impulse to bite. Her face felt delicate in his hands, her body light and fragile when she slid into his lap minutes later. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. He growled into her mouth. She pulled his hair again, biting at his lower lip. He could feel her emotions again, her attraction to him and her playfulness as she pulled at his hair, working it out of its braid. “Deanna,” his voice rumbled between them.  
_ _ _

___“Worf,” She sighed in return. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, her soft lips slightly parted and her dark eyelashes resting beautifully against her skin. His hand moved to rest on her waist as she leaned forward, her face in the crook of his shoulder. He was very aware that they were both in uniform. Still, he turned his face into her hair, the scent of it overwhelming. “Worf,” She kissed his neck, fingers moving to the collar of his uniform. “Do you mind if we take these off?”  
_ _ _

___“Of course not,” he said, undoing the hidden clasp on her uniform top and helping her get her arms out of the sleeves. “You are beautiful, Deanna.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you,” she said. Once Worf had been similarly extricated and they were both in their undershirts, they engaged in several more lingering kisses. Deanna got Worf’s hair fully out of its braid, and he lightly marked her jawline with small bites. Eventually, she said, “I could use something to drink. Would you join me in a glass of champagne, Mr. Worf?”  
_ _ _

___“Please,” Worf watched her as she crossed to the replicator. She had a scar on her shoulder. “How did you come by that wound?” He asked.  
_ _ _

___“Oh, an away mission. Beverly offered to get rid of the scar, but I could use the reminder to be more careful.”  
_ _ _

___“I see,” Worf felt a surge of protectiveness. If he had been there…  
_ _ _

___Deanna returned to sit beside him, offering a glass of champagne with her left hand. He took the glass and set it down, turning her hand over to look at her wrist. Her mark was a perfect twin of his, and just as vivid. “Do these always settle so quickly after meeting one’s soulmate?” He asked her, brushing his thumb over the mark.  
_ _ _

___“Sometimes,” Deanna replied. “I’ve heard of them taking the full 42 hours, and I’ve heard of them setting in under an hour.” She set her glass down and touched his mark, outlining it gently with her fingernail. “Do you think you’ll keep it, when you go back?”  
_ _ _

___Worf looked down, his hand on her forearm, hers on his. “Yes,” he said. She held up her champagne glass in a toast. Worf touched his glass to hers as he had seen humans do, her eyes holding his. Worf took a rather large sip and Deanna raised her eyebrows.  
_ _ _

___“In a hurry, Mr. Worf?” She teased him.  
_ _ _

___“Not at all,” he replied, taking a very very tiny drink. She laughed and drank half her glass in one, making a face as the carbonation crept up her nose. Worf laughed. “I am glad to have this time with you, Deanna.”  
_ _ _

___The rest of their night went quickly, but Worf remembered every second vividly when he awoke slowly the next morning, his hand still wrapped in Deanna’s hair, her head on his chest.  
_ _ _

___“When you leave,” Deanna started, combing her fingers through his hair, “Do you think it will be strange? You’ll be back on your own _Enterprise _, with all these same people around you.”  
___ _ _

___“It will not be like this,” Worf replied. “And they are not quite the same.”  
_ _ _

___“What’s she like?” Deanna asked.  
_ _ _

___Worf considered. “She is very kind, and helpful. I consider her to be an excellent Counselor and a very close friend.”  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled, feeling his emotions. “Do you think you and she…?”  
_ _ _

___“I had never considered it,” Worf said honestly. “Though… I suppose I would not be opposed. Do you think you will contact the Worf in your Universe?”  
_ _ _

___“I don’t know,” Deanna sighed, laying her head on his chest.  
_ _ _

___“You did not have the bond with the version of me who served with you previously?” Worf asked, the fingers of his right hand tangled in Deanna’s hair again as she kissed the soulmark on his left wrist.  
_ _ _

___“No,” she answered. “It may be that one or both of us wasn’t ready.” She kissed his neck. “I’ve heard of that happening, meeting someone again later in life and bonding then. Or maybe,” her lips moved up to his jaw, “it’s that you’re my soulmate, and he wasn’t.” She kissed him deeply, and he answered her passion with a growl. “He might be too, now, but I’m not sure that I want to know.”  
_ _ _

___Worf nodded. He thought about his Universe having the same marks. He wasn’t sure he would like that, definitively knowing one way or the other about the Deanna there.  
_ _ _

___They laid quietly together for some time, until Deanna’s alarm went off. “I suppose I still have to go on duty,” She sighed.  
_ _ _

___Worf watched her dress in the soft ‘morning’ light of her cabin. He knew the Deanna in his Universe wore a pink satin night dress, and seeing his Deanna in a shorter gold and purple wrap with her hair damp from a shower was… touching. “You honor me,” He said, voice low. “To see you… your beauty is marvelous.”  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled. “Thank you, Worf.” She looked at herself in the mirror, holding her brush. “Oh,” She laughed. “I see it’ll be the uniform with the high collar, today.”  
_ _ _

___He was flustered, seeing the marks on her neck. “Deanna, I apologize. I should have been more careful- Klingon lovemaking can be…”  
_ _ _

___“Don’t be sorry, Worf.” She said. “Actually, I sort of like it.”  
_ _ _

___Worf stood and came to look in the mirror as well. Her skin was bruised around the collar bones, and she had one or two distinctive Klingon bite marks. The ones on her jaw were much lighter, where he had been thinking specifically about not leaving a mark. He brushed his fingers over the marks on her collar bones, half regretful, half pleased. He himself had only one such mark, diligently sucked onto his left collar bone. He admired the mark, and swept his fingers over her neck, leaning down to kiss along her jawline. With the other hand, he tugged her brush out of her hand and, straightening up, began to move it gently through her curls. “I have always found your hair quite beautiful,” he told her.  
_ _ _

___Deanna smiled softly at him in the mirror. “Thank you, Worf.”  
_ _ _

___When he had finished brushing, he left her to dress and took a rapid shower, using the sonics. Pulling on his own uniform and straightening his sash, they left the room together, nearly walking into Dr. Crusher.  
_ _ _

___“Well, good _morning _,” She smiled, looking them both over with one eyebrow raised. “Headed to the bridge?”  
___ _ _

___“Good morning, Bev,”  
_ _ _

___“Yes,” Worf answered her question. He assumed they would be arriving at the anomaly today. The turbolift ride was only marginally awkward, as Deanna and Beverly talked and he listened, watching Deanna. When they reached the bridge, the women moved to their customary seats, and Worf was greeted by Commander Yar.  
_ _ _

___“We’re en route to the anomaly,” She informed him. “We should be there within the hour.”  
_ _ _

___“Thank you,” He told her. “I appreciate the help you have given me,” It was strange to see her, but he was glad. She looked older, but less worn. He wished he had made the time to talk with her more, but what he would have said he didn’t know.  
_ _ _

___“You can sit down here, if you’d like, Mr. Worf,” Riker called to him. He nodded once more to Commander Yar and went to sit beside Riker. He could see Deanna, and tried not to stare too obviously as the senior staff of this ship went through their change-of-shift updates. Suddenly, the ship jarred.  
_ _ _

___“Screen on!” Picard barked.  
_ _ _

___“What happened?” Riker demanded, taking a step toward the viewscreen. Outside was a sky full of _Enterprises _.  
___ _ _

___“It looks like we’ve been pulled through the anomaly,” Tasha reported. “Scanning,” She tapped her panel quickly. “Our ship is out of quantum alignment with the matter in this Universe, and it looks like those other ships are too. The quantum signature of this Universe does match Mr. Worf, however,”  
_ _ _

___“Welcome home,” Riker quipped.  
_ _ _

___“Hail the ship that does match the signature of this Universe,” Picard said, standing.  
_ _ _

___“ _Receiving _a hail, Captain.”  
___ _ _

___“Main viewer.”  
_ _ _

___They watched the other Universe’s Riker- one pip different from their own- and when the message had finished Captain Picard said, “Well, Mr. Data, is that the ship to which Mr. Worf belongs?”  
_ _ _

___“No, Captain. I believe that must be the ship Mr. Worf was aboard previously, as they have utilized the quantum singularity to bring us all here, an option we ourselves were just beginning to explore.”  
_ _ _

___“Well, seeing as we have the Worf meant to be here, I think we’d better return their hail. Can you link me to them as well as the _Enterprise _that does belong here?”  
___ _ _

___“Working,” Commander Yar’s hands were flying across the console. Worf met Deanna’s eyes. “Channel open,”  
_ _ _

___Worf attempted valiantly to keep his attention on the Captain- all three of them- as they arranged for him to be transported over to take command of the shuttlecraft he had flown through the anomaly the first time. His mind and his eyes kept returning to Counselor Troi. How could they take the proper vows, if they were not in the same Universe? Not just the _proper _vows, but the vows he _wanted _to take with her. He found that he would miss her terribly, even more than he had anticipated.  
_____ _ _

___The viewscreen cut, returning to the field of _Enterprises _. “Well, Mr. Worf,” Picard said, turning to him. “It’s been good to see you again, if somewhat strange. The transporter room is at your disposal. Good luck.”  
___ _ _

___“Good luck,” Riker and Yar repeated, almost in unison. Worf nodded to them both, standing.  
_ _ _

___“Thank you, Captain. I appreciate all you have done,”  
_ _ _

___“Permission to accompany Mr. Worf to the transporter room, Captain?” Deanna asked. Worf looked at her, but she avoided his gaze, looking steadily at Captain Picard, who glanced between them.  
_ _ _

___“Permission granted, Counselor.”  
_ _ _

___In the turbolift, they rode deck by deck in silence. “Halt,” Worf commanded when they were only one stop away from their destination. “Deanna, I- I do not want to leave you. I feel that I must, and I accept the necessity of returning each Universe to its intended path, but I… I wish for you to know that I would stay, if I could.”  
_ _ _

___“I know,” Deanna said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Resume turbolift,” She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. The lift doors opened, and she stepped out first. They entered the transporter room, Deanna releasing his hand as the doors opened. Chief O’Brien was waiting.  
_ _ _

___“Ready to go, sir?”  
_ _ _

___“May we have a moment, Chief?” Deanna asked. “I can work the transporter.”  
_ _ _

___Chief O’Brien glanced between them. “Yes, sir.” He saluted briefly and left.  
_ _ _

___“Goodbye, Mr. Worf,” Deanna said, her smile sad.  
_ _ _

___Worf looked at her, feeling what she felt and unsure what to say. Gently, he took her left forearm in his hand. She rested her right hand on his chest. “I shall miss you, my Deanna.”  
_ _ _

___“I’ll miss you too,” She hugged him tightly- for a Betazoid- and he kissed her hair. She let go. He stepped onto the transporter pad, ready to be beamed to the other _Enterprise _and take the shuttle through the anomaly, hopefully restoring all the realities to their intended paths. “Energize.”___ _ _


End file.
